


Но детство кончилось

by Kyanite, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanite/pseuds/Kyanite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:драмаРейтинг:NC-17Предупреждения:нецензурная лексика. +много лет к канону, часть старшего поколения умерлаКраткое содержание:Двадцать восемь лет — ещё не старость, но кое-что даётся уже плохо: уже болит спина, ноют кости, не раз потянуты и надорваны связки и мышцы, и торчать на льду сутками уже невозможно. Тело требует хоть какого-то режима: сна, отдыха, здорового питания и чёрт знает чего ещё. Уже хищно блестят глаза подростков, прицеливающихся, как бы укусить половчее и выдрать из зубов матёрого медальку. Кое-что и вырывают.И с каждым годом всё теснее подступает вопрос: что дальше?





	Но детство кончилось

Нашарив орущий телефон, Юра несколько секунд тупо смотрел на значок будильника. Проведя пальцем по экрану, упал обратно на постель.  
Так, не спать.  
Одну ногу на пол — не на пол, где-то тапок был, — вторую...  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Юра и запустил пальцы в лохматые со сна волосы. Надо помыть голову. Точно.  
Тяжело поднявшись, Юра двинулся навстречу новому утру.  
Новое утро ждало его в туалете нечищенным кошачьим лотком. Новое утро встретило его в ванной помятой рожей — колкой, но светлые волоски были видны плохо. А вот синяки под глазами — хорошо.  
Синяки под глазами, растрёпанные волосы, трусы с плейбоевским зайчиком. Здравствуй, новый день, здравствуй, многократный чемпион России, Европы и Мира и обладатель двух олимпийских медалей, Юрий Плисецкий. Что ты покажешь миру сегодня?  
Горячая вода обожгла кожу.

Когда Юра вернулся в комнату, телефон на вибрации подобрался к краю тумбочки.  
— Да?  
Бабичева. Ну кто ещё?  
— Десять минут, — на долгие разговоры не было ни настроения, ни сил. Бабичева хмыкнула в ответ, и Юра нажал «отбой».  
Десяти минут хватило на то, чтобы положить коту корма, почистить его лоток и подсушить волосы, и из подъезда Юра выходил вполне пристойным — даже не скажешь, что вчера бухал.

Многократная чемпионка России, Европы и Мира, обладательница олимпийской медали, Мила Бабичева попыталась свернуть пробку у бутылочки с водой, выматерилась, но всё-таки открыла.  
— Пил?  
Значит, всё-таки не скрыть.  
— Так заметно?  
— По тебе всегда заметно. На.

Своих детей у Фельцмана не было — какие там дети? Вместо кровных детей у него были фигуристы. Народу в зале собралось много, но все старались вести себя потише, будто Фельцман уснул и они боятся его разбудить.  
Юра положил цветы, куда указала распорядительница, и встал в стороне, сложив руки в области паха, как футболист, ожидающий подачи. Бабичева остановилась рядом.  
— Давно тут? — тихо спросила она у подруги, сидящей перед ними.  
— Давненько.  
Люди ходили туда-сюда — медленно и торжественно. Перед гробом на стульях возлежали букеты, будто у вечного огня в начале мая.  
А Фельцман, по сути, был Юре отцом. Юру привели на каток ещё в три года, в четыре — умерла мать, а потом Фельцман увидел его, десятилетнего, и забрал у дедушки.  
В носу неприятно защипало, и Юра отвернулся, разглядывая людей в зале. Незнакомых было больше — какие-то старушки, женщины, поклонники фигурного катания, должно быть. Несколько важных лиц от федерации и, кажется, от правительства. Костюмы идеально отглажены, пиджаки элегантно подчёркивают мужественно выпяченные животы. И  
как они в этих костюмах не задыхаются?  
— Я выйду.  
На крыльце народу было меньше и дышалось свободнее, несмотря на двадцать восемь градусов — и это почти конец сентября!  
Юра, щурясь от света, посмотрел время на телефоне.  
— Привет, — Попович взбежал по ступеням, сунул руку, здороваясь, и прошёл в открытые двери, посторонившись только, чтобы пропустить Барановскую.  
— А, Юра, — она подошла ближе. Всё такая же сухая и строгая, всё ещё красится в тёмный и подтягивает кожу, но всё-таки возраст виден.  
— Здравствуйте.  
— Какие планы на сезон?  
Какие у Юры могли быть планы? Кататься. Показывать лучшие свои проги, золото завоёвывать — этот сезон, следующий, а там всё.  
— Вы-то как?  
У Барановской всегда что-то было, она чем-то занималась, кого-то чему-то учила, выходила иногда в свет — суровая, затянутая в строгое платье старуха, бывшая прима-балерина и всё ещё прима вне сцены. Не до плача — тем более по бывшему мужу.  
«Вот кто боец», — подумалось Юре. А он — так, размазня. Интересно, был ли Отабек влюблён в Барановскую?  
Мысль была дурацкой, но уголки рта дёрнулись вверх.  
Обратно не хотелось, но Юра всё-таки пошёл. Не глядя на Фельцмана, он встал за спиной Бабичевой. Начиналось.  
Под голоса равнодушных людей Юру охватило странное ощущение дежавю. Так уже было, было в марте, когда умер дедушка. Юра толком не помнил его похорон, и жизнь предоставила ему возможность посмотреть спектакль на бис.  
Стараясь отвлечься, Юра считал людей, изучал узор на воротничке стоящей рядом с Бабичевой незнакомки, потом всё-таки посмотрел на оратора. Тот вещал про то, как молодой фигурист Яков Фельцман рос на ленинградском льду и был примером всем своим товарищам. Лицо у мужика было одухотворённое, взгляд — полный сознания значимости того, что он пришёл сюда и, встав перед гробом, пересказывает собравшимся ученикам, друзьям и поклонникам статью «Википедии».  
Наконец всё. Осталось вытерпеть ещё немного — и можно будет свалить из этого цирка. Юра не думал, что Фельцман одобрил бы такое собрание по подобному поводу.  
Выйдя на крыльцо, Бабичева достала из сумочки сигареты.  
— Всё уже, — она щёлкнула зажигалкой, затянулась. — Что-то я устала. Не знаю... понравилось бы ему такое?  
Солнце пекло неистово, и в чёрном костюме было невыносимо жарко. Незнакомые крепыши в тёмно-синих футболках с логотипом агенства ритуальных услуг вынесли гроб. Следом шли люди, и Юра, помедлив, присоединился к толпе.  
Откуда-то зазвучало высокое, будто по стеклу скребли, пение. Юра оглянулся — сухонькая старушка, на вид лет под девяносто, скрипучим голоском выпевала молитву. Рядом шла, поддерживая её под руку, немолодая женщина, смутно похожая на Фельцмана. Родственница, наверное.  
Гроб погрузили, и старушка заткнулась. Распорядительница, оживившись, начала разгонять присутствующих по машинам. Важный мужик в костюме что-то обсуждал по телефону и, отдуваясь, отирал лоб старомодным клетчатым платком.  
— Идём. Таньк, давай с нами, — поманила Бабичева подругу.  
По пути на кладбище они обогнали машину ритуальных услуг, и пришлось ждать, стоя у ворот.  
Когда гроб понесли к могиле — снова зазвучало старческое пение. Певица совершенно точно считала, что так надо. Прерывалась иногда отдышаться — и снова затягивала монотонно, на высокой ноте:  
— Свя-тый Боже, Свя-тый Крепкий, Свя-тый Бессмертный, по-оми-илуй нас... — восемь слов по кругу. По кругу. Голос ввинчивался в уши, звенел над дырой в земле, к которой Юра не мог подойти ближе, сводил с ума, как писк комара под потолком, но никто не решался этому помешать.  
Да заткните её уже, кто-нибудь!  
На куче земли лежали жёлтые берёзовые листья. Чистые, яркие — а потом землю поддела лопата, и листья полетели вниз вместе с влажными тёмными комьями.  
На поминках Юра оказался напротив того самого важного члена чего-то там в костюме, который умел читать «Википедию». Рядом сидел его коллега в расстёгнутом пиджаке, и они с членом, пересмеиваясь о своём, бодро намахивали водку, пока Никифоров что-то говорил.  
— Юра, скажи и ты, — ткнула его в бок Бабичева.  
Блядь. Ну не надо, а?  
— Иди нахер.  
Бабичева встала сама.  
Яков Владиславыч был... мы все... навеки... Откуда только слова такие берут?  
Член напротив сделал серьёзное лицо, слушая Бабичеву и цепким взглядом изучая её грудь под тёмной водолазкой.  
«Иди нахер, — мстительно подумал Юра, — она не по таким, как ты».

— Куда теперь?  
Бабичева сняла с крыши машины рыжий кленовый лист.  
— Подбросишь меня до катка?

***

Это Юрий Плисецкий. Несдержанный и шумный, он сначала бьёт, а потом думает.  
Это Юрий Плисецкий. Злой и наглый, и чертовски везучий — разве золото не вопрос удачи?  
Это Юрий Плисецкий. Это Юрий Плисецкий, легенда, звезда. Это Юрий Плисецкий — ты хочешь оказаться рядом с ним? Вокруг него так много слухов, а он говорит — некогда, не до женщин, надо работать.  
Юрий Плисецкий, баловень судьбы, ещё держащийся в рейтингах в первой тройке.  
А по утрам всё болит. И днём. И вечером. И ночью. Болит всегда: то сильнее, то слабее, в разных местах — и к этому просто привыкаешь. Спорт делает людей калеками.  
Хочется назад. В пятнадцать лет, когда всё было просто и дедушка был рядом, и Фельцман, и Джей-Джей был ещё где-то впереди... хотя нет. Не надо. Не надо Джей-Джея.  
Если бы дедушка увидел его таким...  
Детство у него забрали — то беззаботное, с играми и кружками музыки, и карате для общего развития. Вместо него подсунули бесконечные тренировки, домашку в метро по дороге домой, боль в теле, отчаяние от поражений и опьяняющую радость от жёлтых кругляшей на ленточках. Это его другое детство длилось все те годы, что он провёл на льду; лёд отгораживал его от реальности, казалось, что жизнь бесконечна, и бесконечно будет ждать его с горячими пирожками дедушка, и Фельцман так и будет бесконечно кричать, гонять, шуметь и любить его. Но детство кончилось. А как жить теперь — Юре не рассказали.  
Когда-то жизнь казалась полем боя. Юра рвался вперёд, рвался к вершинам — Гран-При, Европа, Мир, Олимпиада, что угодно, обогнать Никифорова, нагнуть Джей-Джея, потеснить Отабека, что угодно...  
...теперь на вершине оказался он сам. Это его пытались обогнать и нагнуть, на него равнялись, за ним пристально следили детские, юношеские, взрослые глаза. А Юре было почти двадцать восемь лет, и он смертельно заебался от роли ориентира.  
Двадцать восемь лет — ещё не старость, но кое-что даётся уже плохо: уже болит спина, хотя и позволяет бильманы; ноют кости, не раз потянуты и надорваны связки и мышцы, и торчать на льду сутками уже невозможно. Тело требует хоть какого-то режима: сна, отдыха, здорового питания и чёрт знает чего ещё. Уже хищно блестят глаза подростков, прицеливающихся, как бы укусить половчее и выдрать из зубов матёрого медальку. Кое-что и вырывают.  
И с каждым годом всё теснее подступает вопрос: что дальше?  
Никифоров и Попович продержались долго, но ушли же. Один шоу свои устраивает, другой стилистом стал. Не то чтобы это было неожиданно.  
А куда Юре идти? В тренеры? Можно, но больно смотреть, как катают другие, когда сам так уже не можешь. Лёд Юра любил, но больше льда любил победы.

 

Отабек позвонил, когда Юра одевался. В раздевалке он был один и звонок сбрасывать не стал.  
— Привет, — Юра натянул джинсы. — Как дела?  
Дела у Отабека были нормально. Всегда нормально. Юра тоже старался следовать этому самурайскому стоицизму, и чаще всего даже получалось, но иногда система давала сбой.  
Надев футболку, Юра нацепил на ухо гарнитуру и отключил, наконец, громкую связь.  
— Знаешь, я что-то вымотался пиздец как. Нахер. Ещё Мир впереди...  
Запихнув вещи в сумку, Юра ожесточённо дёрнул язычок молнии.  
— Знаешь...  
«Я пиздец боюсь думать о том, как быть дальше», — о таких вещах не говорят даже себе — не то что другу по телефону.  
— Приезжай, — голос Отабека звучал ровно. Отабек всегда был спокоен до чего-то нездорового, и Юру это восхищало — но и бесило тоже. Нельзя быть таким.  
— Куда я, блядь, приеду...  
— После Мира приезжай. Что у тебя после него? На выходные хоть.

Наверное, Отабек был подарен Юре чем-то свыше. Всегда уверенный в себе — нет, конечно, Юра отлично знал, что у Отабека бывают периоды, когда он не знает, как поступить, но это не отменяло его уверенности, — всегда невозмутимо спокойный.  
Отабек увёз его к знакомым на какую-то базу отдыха — знакомых этих, кажется, у него было пол-Казахстана.  
А было бы неудивительно. С ним-то точно многие хотят дружить: звезда, герой Казахстана, его воспитанники уже отлично зарекомендовали себя на международных соревнованиях. Интересно, о национальных героях пишут, что им бы «пинков посильнее» за напрыганных бабочек? Отабека спроси — не расскажет. Он всегда держится так, будто интернета не существует. Хотя совсем не читают о себе только те, о ком ничего не пишут.

— Ты когда-нибудь ездил верхом?  
Юра пожал плечами, глядя на невысокую и смирную на вид лошадку, которую держала маленькая инструкторша с обветренным лицом человека, проведшего в степях всю свою жизнь.  
— В детстве в парке.  
Юра осторожно погладил лошадь по крепкой шее, несколько сомневаясь, стоит ли сейчас познавать новый вид спорта — наебнёшься, и думай потом, как к сезону готовиться. Чёрт знает, что у этого животного на уме.  
Но лошадь выглядела спокойной и равнодушной к происходящему.  
Выслушав наставления инструктора, Юра взгромоздился в седло, чувствуя себя неловко. Кобыла медленно тронулась вдоль ограды, флегматично топча грязный весенний снег.  
Странно было всё. И поза, и движения, и вообще то, что он был оторван от земли и за движения теперь отвечало другое существо. Большое, мощное, способное легко уничтожить Юру, но совершенно к нему равнодушное. Услышав окрик девушки, Юра подобрал поводья и выпрямился. Это напоминало катание в парке в детстве — только тогда до земли, казалось, было дальше и рядом был дедушка. Но лошадь была точно так же покорна, и даже карусельные лошадки выглядели норовистее и живее.  
К концу второго круга Юре совсем надоело. Медленно, лениво и при минус двадцати двух градусах — сомнительное удовольствие.  
— Слезай.  
Возле инструктора стояла немолодая женщина, чем-то похожая на Отабека — хотя Юре, европейцу, живущему в европейской стране, все азиаты казались смутно напоминавшими друг друга. Под уздцы она держала высокого, тонконогого коня. Тот пофыркивал и глядел на Юру не слишком дружелюбно.  
— Ажар, — представилась женщина. Энергично встряхнув Юрину ладонь, она указала на коня:  
— Капрал. Отабек попросил привести для тебя кого-нибудь «поживее». Думаю, с Капралом вы сойдётесь.  
Конь фыркнул, оценивающе глянул на Юру ярко-голубым глазом с узким чёрным зрачком инопланетянина.  
«Только попробуй начать чудить», — подумал Юра, понимая, что, в общем-то, вряд ли справится, если такое случится. Но этот Капрал определённо нравился ему больше его покорной предшественницы.  
«Что, и яблока не будет?» — читалась во взгляде Капрала ответная мысль.  
Отабек вернулся с рыжей кобылой — невысокой и крепкой, напоминающей его самого.  
— Моя Айгуль, — в голосе Отабека прозвучала какая-то неожиданная гордость. На взгляд Юры, Айгуль выглядела слишком невзрачно для таких эмоций.  
Снова взобравшись в седло, Юра пихнул Капрала в бока, и тот, фыркнув, двинулся за Отабеком, тяжело ударяя по утоптанному снегу копытами.  
— Ажар — моя двоюродная тётка, — сообщил Отабек, — это её конюшня, в общем-то.  
— М.  
Кони шли ровно, маршрут прогулок был им отлично знаком. Капрал не пытался упрямиться и проверять Юру на характер, но ощущения от него всё равно были совсем не такими, как от той лошади десять минут назад. Капралу нравилось двигаться, нравился блестящий на солнце снег, Юра чувствовал его тело под собой — сильное, живое, молодое тело.  
Это было приятно. Юра подогнал коня — тот ускорил шаг, потом перешёл на рысь. Юра совсем не планировал этого, но почему-то ощутил странный восторг, как в детстве, когда впервые удался прыжок. Ойлер. Его первым прыжком был ойлер.  
Айгуль, не отставая, тоже сменила аллюр.  
— Что у тебя происходит? — первым нарушил молчание Отабек.  
Это уже спрашивала Бабичева. Уже спрашивали парни с катка. Спрашивал новый тренер. Юра и сам себя спрашивал — что за херня, почему сейчас, когда близок финал карьеры, который, как он надеялся, будет красивым, он не может собраться? Третье место на Мире — для кого-то много, для Юры провал. Через два года будет Олимпиада, она решит всё. Или не решит. Он уйдёт не то победителем, не то побеждённым, но уйдёт в любом случае.  
— Какая-то хуйня творится, — рысь сильно отвлекала от разговора, — вот как ты понял, чем тебе заниматься?  
— У меня было не так много вариантов. Я люблю лёд и родину. Мне важно, что теперь все знают, что такое Казахстан.  
Юра тоже любил лёд. Но не настолько, чтобы становиться тренером — или наоборот слишком его любил, чтобы им стать? Когда-то Никифоров говорил про его жадность — и жадность не дала бы Юре спокойно стоять у борта, пока борется кто-то другой. И идти в шоу не хотелось. Это всё не то, не о том, шоу — это просто выступление, и Юре было бы этого мало.  
Отабек молчал. Сквозь глянцево блестящий наст торчали сухие травы, в стороне по шоссе медленно полз трактор. Всё казалось таким мирным и спокойным — будто всё давно решено.  
Возможно, это и есть взрослая жизнь, которой Юра так долго и успешно избегал. Жизнь, где твоя страсть больше не занимает самого большого места в твоей жизни. Ты тренируешь кого-то другого или работаешь... скажем, бухгалтером. А по выходным ездишь к Айгуль или Капралу. Или на каток в торговый центр.  
Некоторым удалось этого избежать. Найти себя в чём-то.  
— Ладно, — Юра выдохнул, — мне ещё пара лет осталась. И я должен взять олимпийское золото в этот раз. Чем хочешь клянусь — возьму. А там будь что будет.  
Он сжал бока Капрала, и тот, будто заждавшись уже, рванул вперёд галопом. Юра пригнулся к шее, как в кино, хотя догадывался, что выглядит нелепо — да и ощущается конём, наверное, тоже.  
— Юра!  
Айгуль легко догнала их.  
— Не дури!  
— Не занудствуй, — Юра почувствовал, как уголки губ неудержимо ползут вверх. В лицо бил морозный воздух, копыта лошадей взбивали снежную пыль, и весь мир сливался в две полосы — белую понизу и ярко-голубую сверху. И это походило на свободу.  
Только когда впереди показались строения турбазы, Отабек придержал Айгуль, и Капрал, видно, привыкнув к тому, что идёт в компании с кем-то, тоже перешёл на рысь, а затем и на степенный шаг.  
Отабек улыбался.  
— Ожил?  
Юра ответил ему улыбкой. Кажется, и правда ожил.

В конюшне было тепло и пахло не так уж сильно, как, казалось Юре, должно было пахнуть.  
— Думал над прогами? — Вспомнил о делах Отабек, закрывая денник Айгули. — У тебя была неплохая, та, под «Phenomenon».  
Неплохая, но не все оценили. И Юре не хотелось возвращаться к старому.  
— Если хочешь, я помогу с музыкой. Знаешь... — Отабек замычал начало популярной мелодии, и Юра пихнул его в плечо:  
— Иди-ка ты, — вот уж под Джей-Джея он кататься не будет. Это сразу нет, пусть песня и на вершинах чартов.  
— Всё ещё?  
Отабек знал про всё. Ещё тогда, давно, хотя Юра не хотел ему ни о чём рассказывать. Он вообще ничего никому не хотел рассказывать, но Отабек как-то сам догадался. И ничего не сказал, будто Джей-Джей был какой-нибудь девчонкой и всё нормально. Говорил он, когда Джей-Джей свалил. Даже хотел с Джей-Джеем по-мужски разобраться, но это было бы смешно — Юра не девушка и сам мог бы. А что там разбираться?  
— Всё ещё. Я ёбнутый.  
Обсуждать это не хотелось. День был слишком хорош, чтобы портить его страданиями восьмилетней выдержки. Это была его глупость — романы с женатыми нормальные люди не заводят. И все эти «разведусь», и внезапная беременность, всё как в дурацком сериале. И потом несколько лет редких столконовений, которых оба пытаются избегать, хотя жизнь то и дело пытается загнать обоих в пустую раздевалку.  
Иногда Юре казалось, что Джей-Джей ушёл из ФК на пике в двадцать шесть лет из-за него.  
— Ладно. Может, из классики? Бетховена замиксовать интересно...

***

Весь год на каток Юра приходил пораньше, чтобы застать свободный лёд, хотя заниматься в одиночку было уныло. Он повторял дорожки, прыгал, катал куски из программы прошедшего сезона и пытался думать над тем, что предложит на новый, но думать над хореографией ему было неинтересно. Этим занимались другие, Юра не реализовывался в них, как Никифоров или там Попович, Юра просто катался лучше всех и брал золото.  
Сегодня его опередили парники — тоже уже готовились к Олимпиаде будущего года; с их золотом три Мира подряд можно было даже не волноваться, хорошие ребята. Но работа у них, по мнению Юры, была пиздец. Стоя у борта с бутылкой воды, он смотрел, как они тренируют выброс, и каждый раз внутри что-то противно переворачивалось. А если что случится? Кто из них более ебанутый — Мишка, что подписался на это, или Танька, доверившая себя чужим рукам?  
— Доброе утро, Юрий. — Юра вздрогнул, когда тренер подошёл слева незамеченным. — Вы уже размялись?  
Эта вежливость Юру почему-то подбешивала.  
— Да.  
— Я подойду к вам через три минуты. Татьяна, Михаил, — тренер спустился на лёд.  
Юра проверил пробку и, бросив бутылку, оттолкнулся: проехал через каток, меняя ребро, развернулся, поглядывая на парников. Они полгода назад поженились, а потом взяли очередное золото. Красиво. Наверное, если кого-то любишь, можно и довериться... хотя Юра ни за что не согласился бы бросаться партнёром или на руке его таскать.  
Правда, с хрупкими девушками у него и не клеилось никогда.  
…В раздевалке Юра, достав телефон, пролистывал сообщения. Отабек зачем-то прислал видео с прошлогодних соревнований: Капрал выписывал на манеже какие-то фигуры, брал препятствия, казавшиеся Юре высоковатыми для таких развлечений. Ажар — кажется, это была она, — держалась в седле с той же уверенностью, с которой Танька ложилась в руки своего Мишки: не подведёт. «И что, она такого коня для простых покатушек сдаёт?» — не удержался Юра. «Это любительские», — ответил Отабек. Неплохие такие любители. Смотреть любительские соревнования фигуристов Юре было скучно. Впрочем, наверное, спортсменам-конникам тоже зевать от этого, в телефоне, хочется.

 

Наверное, больше всего Юра не любил апрель — за сырость. Пробежки никто не отменял, и он наматывал круги по ближайшему скверику, перепрыгивая лужи и хрустя смесью снега и красного гравия. С каждым шагом всё отчётливее ощущалась сырость в кроссовках.  
И угораздило его родиться в России. Нет, в общем-то, он любил родные места. И Питер любил. Но погода... вот где-нибудь в Таиланде, наверное, хорошо. Правда, жарко, да и влажность... но по краней мере, ноги в подмокших кроссовках не мёрзнут.  
Или хотя бы на юге жить. На юге Юра бывал летом на сборах, и жара его полностью устраивала. Перебраться туда, что ли?  
Тепло, море, фрукты... Юра глянул в сторону магазина. Винограда купить, что ли? Диета диетой, но там витамины типа. Хотя какие в апреле в Питере витамины — один снег и лужи.  
«А у моря хорошо», — думал Юра, закидывая на скамейку и растирая надорвавшуюся пару сезонов назад мышцу. Всё давно прошло и почти не болело, но иногда неприятно ныло по привычке.  
Хотя кто его отпустит — год до Олимпиады, а этот сезон... не задался. Второй сезон подряд, когда он ни там, ни сям, болтается где-то в районе второго-третьего места и только на Мире вырвал своё золото. И не то чтобы тренер ругал его, но этот взгляд — «вы меня огорчаете, Юрий», — этот взгляд... ор Фельцмана раздражал куда меньше, и перенести его было легче. Этот взгляд гнал Юру на тренировки едва ли не вернее, чем собственное желание уйти из спорта красиво. Этот взгляд заставлял его даже в воскресенье ехать на каток — тренера там не было, но Юру знали и пускали без вопросов. Не только тренер на него надеялся.

— Вы меня огорчаете, Юрий, — тренер смотрел, как Юра, скривившись, разминает сведённую судорогой ногу. — Нельзя столько тренироваться, если вы хотите показать хорошие результаты. Вам нужен отдых. Возьмите три дня и проведите их где-нибудь кроме катка. В кино сходите, на свидание...  
— Я отдыхаю, — отозвался Юра, выпрямляясь, — на ипподром вот езжу, — Отабековы видео с лошадьми заразили-таки.  
О, этот взгляд.  
— Вам надо беречь себя, Юрий. Ваше тело сейчас не принадлежит только вам.

— Моё тело, блядь, только мне уже не принадлежит, — пожаловался Юра Бабичевой по телефону, уже выходя из дворца спорта. — И куда его везти предлагает, это тело?  
— В Турцию свози, — щедро предложила Бабичева, — Костик, ну тебя ж налево, а... Костик, это ботинок, ботинок невкусный и грязный, ну твою ж... прости, он опять.  
В трубке что-то зашумело, послышались звуки Костикова недовольства.  
Поправив гарнитуру на ухе, Юра сунул руки в карманы и двинулся к метро.  
— Нахер Турцию.  
— Ну сделай так: заходишь на сайт билетный и тычешь в ближайший рейс, — предложил удаляющийся голос Бабичевой — а потом в динамик понеслись недоступные взрослому разуму речи сорвавшего с уха матери гарнитуру Костика.  
— Я отключаюсь, ага, — Юра уже знал любовь Костика к внезапным крикам и визгам.  
Идея была нелепой. Но в своей нелепости она была хороша.  
Остановившись у входа в метро, Юра вытащил телефон и открыл сайт авиакасс. Ближайшие рейсы не радовали: Магадан, Сиэтл, куда визы ему, разумеется, никто не даст немедленно, и Сочи. Третий вариант выглядел реалистичнее всего. Даже успеть можно было...

Первый раз за двадцать лет, наверное, Юра прилетел на юг как турист. Как в далёком детстве с дедушкой, когда они ездили летом в Анапу и жили там у местных — каждый раз в новом доме. Теперь Юра поселился недалеко от берега, найдя комнату, пока ждал свой рейс, и планировал каждый день ходить купаться, есть порезанный арбуз по цене целого, покупать расписные ракушки и проводить пилинг рыбками в аквариумах на набережной, но как-то не вышло. Неожиданно для Юры в Сочи был апрель и в море могли полезть только отчаянные моржи или очень пьяные фигуристы. Юра столько не пил.  
Кутаясь в тонкую весеннюю куртку, Юра сидел на пустой террасе шашлычной с бутылкой посредственного местного вина, по цене приближающегося к французским, и с шашлыком, волокна которого раздражающе застревали в зубах. Через пару столиков от него устроилась семья отдыхающих, которых какой-то бес понёс на море в апреле — родители и ребёнок неопределённого пола, в зелёной куртке с вышитым солнышком.  
При виде таких семей — счастливых, улыбающихся, за руки держащихся, — до сих пор болезненно сжимало горло. Потому что Юра всё ещё помнил это виноватое: я не могу развестись, я должен, я буду отцом. «Конечно-конечно», — сказал тогда Юра. Ты и начинать этого не должен был. Возможно, я даже должен извиниться за совращение. Всегда лучше так — мама, папа, пусть даже папа кобель и трахал другого мужика тайком от мамы. Или не тайком? Изабелла терпеливая. Умная. Она знала, чем всё закончится. У Юры вот такого не было — он и отца своего не знал. А узнал бы — всё равно нечего было бы говорить, у Юры ни злости, ни обиды, ни тоски. Просто донор спермы. Так бывает.  
А у Ивонн всё по-другому. Её зовут Ивонн, это Бабичева сказала как-то. Идиотское имя, и наверняка сокращают его как-нибудь по-тупому.  
Так вот — у Ивонн были мама и папа. Вполне возможно, они так же, как эти двое, делали вид, что любят друг друга — Юра видел фотки с Грэмми — или Эмми, что там им вручают, музыкантам?  
А может, и правда любили. У всех бывают приключения. У самого Юры были приключения, хотя и приходилось быть осторожным. Фигуристу, конечно, многое простят даже в России — но не открытое гей-блядство. Будто есть различия с гетеросексуальным.  
Юра снова глянул на счастливое семейство. Крашеная блондинка с оранжевой помадой и кругленький, лысоватый, совсем не похожий на героя-любовника кавалер. Но они так улыбались, и этот ребёнок...  
Да ну их к чёрту. Нет, правда. В кино сходить, что ли? Вся лента пестрит отзывами и восторгами. Юра фильмы про супергероев как-то разлюбил, но иногда всё-таки поглядывал. Когда твои коллеги — недавние подростки, приходится интересоваться тем, что сейчас в моде.  
Нет. Никакого кино. В конце концов, у него осталось ещё три дня и нужно провести их со смыслом. Погулять, например. До «Макдака» пройтись вот.  
Юра шёл по Курортному и всё яснее понимал, что затея с поездкой совершенно не удалась. Может, на ипподром съездить? Наверняка здесь есть. Может, и в горах какие-нибудь катания на лошадях устраивают, почему бы и нет?  
А потом вдруг Юра увидел привидение.  
Привидение было одето в короткое весеннее пальто и задумчиво созерцало витрину бутика. Облик привидения ударил ему в грудь, в самое сердце, сжал и со следующим вздохом затянул туда, откуда Юра еле выплыл и верил, что больше никогда не вернётся.  
И Юра хотел бы пройти мимо, но это было настолько невероятно — встретить его здесь, что он подошёл:  
— Привет, Джей.  
Джей-Джей обернулся.  
— Юра?  
Если бы Юра был сценаристом — он никогда, никогда не стал бы писать таких затасканных сцен.

Это было очень неловко. Ужасно неловко. И Джей-Джей, прилетевший проверить перед открытием второй свой бутик в России, и то, что они встретились вот так неожиданно, и то, что Джей-Джей пригласил его зайти, и отрекомендовал управляющей и дизайнеру как своего старого друга... Юре налили чаю — нормального не было и зачем-то ему дали пластиковый стаканчик с холодным «липтоном», а Джей-Джей устроил ему экскурсию по пустой ещё площади в гипсокартоне, красном и чёрном, а за ними послушно слонялись немолодой дизайнер и управляющая.  
А потом они вместе вышли на улицу. И надо было попрощаться — ведь они даже не были друзьями, — но Джей-Джей предложил зайти куда-нибудь перекусить, а Юра согласился.

Вопрос, который он хотел задать, он задавать не хотел. Вопрос пощипывал кончик языка, не позволял мыслям отойти слишком далеко, но Юра не мог себе этого позволить. Его это всё равно не касалось. Он заблокировал Джей-Джея во всех возможных приложениях слишком давно. И в эмоциях хотел бы заблокировать тоже, но...  
А Джей-Джей ничего про это не говорил. Он рассказывал о своих концертах — в сентябре приедет в Москву, потом будет Питер, — об одежде и обуви — в России это второй бутик, — он выразил соболезнования по поводу Фельцмана, расспрашивал Юру о соревнованиях, говорил, что скучает по льду, и предлагал сходить на каток...  
А про семью он не сказал ни слова.

Из ресторана они вышли уже в сумерках. Было холодно и неуютно, и Джей-Джей силой повязал Юре свой шарф, а сам наконец застегнул пальто. И это было настолько за рамками возможного, этот шарф, что Юра не смог его послать.  
— Где ты живёшь?  
Джей-Джей не предлагал проводить и Юра не смог отказаться.  
— Здесь так рано темнеет.  
— В городе Сочи тёмные ночи, — пробормотал Юра по-русски, сам не зная, откуда взялась эта строчка. Песня какая-то, что ли?  
— М?  
Юра перевёл на английский, сам не зная, зачем.  
Он снимал комнату в частном доме. Сейчас был ещё не сезон, но на его счастье вторую комнату арендовали зимой — и дом не успел выстыть совершенно. Только возвращаться туда было неуютно всё равно.  
— А я следил за твоей карьерой, — зачем-то сообщил Джей-Джей, когда до дома было всего несколько метров, — хотя не про всё пишут. Не про всё пишут правду. У тебя...  
Этот вопрос был совершенно неуместен через девять лет после расставания. Юра мотнул головой.  
— Нет.  
Остановившись, он зажал код на замке и, уже делая шаг на лестницу, обернулся.  
— А ты чего тут один?  
— Мы полгода как в разводе, — как-то торопливо произнёс Джей-Джей.  
— А. Сочувствую. Пока.  
Грохот железной двери прозвучал слишком драматично.  
Юра столько раз думал о том, как он скажет это. Равнодушно и спокойно. И сердце не ускорится совершенно. И руки дрожать не будут. Думал, но знал, что никогда так не будет.  
Уже открывая свою комнату, Юра понял, что не отдал шарф. Это было таким читерством...

«Я ненавижу, когда мне врут», — удобная позиция. Красивая. Ложью можно объявить что угодно. Когда-то давно Юре было страшно довериться другому человеку, а доверившись, он взвалил на этого другого весь груз ответственности за сохранность их отношений. Юре было двадцать лет, и он всё ещё был максималистом.  
Обвинить Джей-Джея в измене с его же собственной женой было удобнее всего. Несмотря на то, что срок был больше, чем время, которое Джей-Джей встречался с Юрой и клялся ему развестись, как только закончится сезон.  
«Я ненавижу, когда мне врут», — Юра прикрылся этим, как щитом, и не желал больше ничего слушать, ничего понимать и прощать. Они избегали друг друга те два года, что Джей-Джей ещё катался. И только со временем, набравшись опыта, Юра понял, что не всегда то, что похоже на ложь — это ложь. Иногда иначе нельзя.  
А шарф нужно было отдать.

В бутике Джей-Джея не нашлось, но Юра всё-таки оставил для него шарф и весь день прослонялся по берегу — хотя ничего интересного в закрытых ещё ларьках не было.  
А вечером встретил Джей-Джея у ворот. С пакетом из «Перекрёстка» — и хорошо ещё, без цветов.  
Они спустились во двор, прошли между соседскими домиками, лепившимися к склону. Толстый рыжий кот неодобрительно посмотрел на Джей-Джея, когда тот потянулся погладить его, пока Юра возился с ключами.  
На кухне было слишком холодно, и Юра не совался туда лишний раз. Хотя за рюмками стоило сходить — не из горла же...  
Включив обогреватель, он забросил разобранную постель покрывалом и указал Джей-Джею:  
— Садись.

Водяно-прозрачная чача приторно пахла виноградным соком. Юра подцепил вилкой зеленовато-жёлтый кусочек бамбука, глядя на Джей-Джея, такого неуместного в этой полупустой, выстуженной комнате с окнами на двух стенах и постелью, которая выглядела как приглашение. На Джей-Джея, такого лишнего, такого красивого, повзрослевшего, с широкими плечами и сильными руками, с этой улыбкой, от которой внутри тепло...  
Разговаривать было не о чем, но Джей-Джей старался, забивал эфир незначительным трёпом, а Юра смотрел, как движутся его губы и понимал, что нестерпимо хочет их поцеловать. Никто не целовался так, как Джей-Джей. Ни от кого не пахло так, ничьи руки не были такими, ничьё тело...  
— Какая же ты сука...  
Джей-Джей остановился, вежливо улыбаясь.  
— Прости?  
Юра облизнул губы и, подавшись вперёд, выдохнул:  
— Ты. Сука.  
Джей-Джей научился владеть собой. Джей-Джей улыбнулся:  
— Может, просто скажешь, что соскучился?  
Что там в его взгляде? Не насмешка, нет...  
...Джей-Джей не имеет права на боль. Не имеет права на переживания, не имеет права ни на что. Он грёбаный баловень судьбы, он звезда от рождения, он закончил карьеру с олимпийским золотом, его поклонницы уходят с концерта в мокрых трусах, в шмотках его бренда ходит половина Питера моложе тридцати. У него есть... была красотка-жена и есть миленькая — наверняка миленькая — дочь. Он не имеет права на боль.  
Вцепившись в его волосы, Юра сильно укусил Джей-Джея за губу и отстранился.  
— Ублюдок. Какого хера ты здесь забыл? Какого хера ты притащил это бухло, чего тебе вообще от меня надо?  
Юра чувствовал себя долбаной истеричкой, он и был долбаной истеричкой, но он больше не мог смотреть на Джей-Джея, на его спокойствие, на его идеальную маску. Он мечтал об этой встрече все эти блядские девять лет, он так хотел врезать Джей-Джею и заставить его скулить и валяться в ногах, заставить умолять — и отказать ему, но сейчас Джей-Джей сидел тут как хороший друг. Просто друг, которому ничего и не нужно...  
— Какая муха тебя укусила?  
Заставив себя успокоиться, Юра отпустил Джей-Джея.  
— Зачем ты пришёл? Только не говори, что хотел выпить со старым приятелем.  
— Ты не так уж и стар, — усмехнулся Джей-Джей. И спокойно, будто так и надо, признал: — Но, да, я пришёл к тебе, потому что соскучился.  
В Юрином идеальном сценарии всё должно было быть не так. В Юрином идеальном сценарии Джей-Джей должен был лезть к нему, целовать и лапать; в Юрином идеальном сценарии Джей-Джей должен был хотя бы попытаться к нему прикоснуться; но реальный он просто сидел и смотрел. И только потом, выдержав паузу, взял Юру за руку.  
— Она хорошая? — спросил Юра. — Твоя дочь.  
— Не лучшее время для таких разговоров.  
Юра тряхнул головой, отбрасывая назад волосы.  
— Срок был три месяца. Блядь, Джей...  
Пальцы Джей-Джея дрогнули.  
— Три месяца, а мы с тобой и месяца не провстречались! — зарычал он, убирая руки.  
— А кто, блядь, пиздел, что жить без меня не мог?!  
И всё-таки ему удалось поддеть Джей-Джея. Боль в его глазах перетекала, наливаясь чем-то новым, тягучим, мерзким — да, вот так, получай за все девять лет. Ты сам это выбрал, верно?  
— Ты мне дрочить предлагаешь, что ли, пока ты там не дозрел? Да я мечтать даже не смел, что ты согласишься!  
Несправедливо. Это всё просто несправедливо, жизнь несправедлива, но предъявить счёт некуда — и теперь расплачиваться по нему предстояло Джей-Джею. Потому что больше некому. Потому что тогда Джей-Джей уверял, что сказал Изабелле про всё и они расстались. Потому что тогда Джей-Джей обещал, что как только закончится сезон — они разведутся. Потому что тогда Юра поверил, а потом оказалось, что Изабелла беременна. Юра не хотел разбираться, врал ему Джей-Джей или нет; Юра просто хотел его ненавидеть, хотел тогда, в двадцать лет, и хотел сейчас.  
А Джей-Джей вырос. Он даже не хлопнул дверью — просто ушёл. Зарывшись в одеяло, Юра заскулил. Зачем это всё, ну зачем?..

***

Ото льда поднимался холодный воздух. Юра одёрнул футболку, поискал взглядом тренера.  
— Давайте ещё раз, — махнул рукой тот и отвернулся к высокой тонконогой юниорке, больше похожей на тощего мальчишку. На Никифорова в юности, только волосы тёмные. С юниорами много возни, а ему, Юре — показал, схему записал — и иди занимайся своими делами. Конечно, ничему принципиально новому его уже не учили, сам мог научить. Но всё-таки было немного неприятно. Инода Юре казалось, что, вздумай он катать под матерные частушки в трусах и валенках, тренера озаботит лишь поиск хореографа — высочайшая степень доверия, выглядящая какой-то лживой.  
А под Бетховена, не тронутого в прошлом году и оставшегося на этот, катать было неплохо. Тяжёлая музыка, конечно, но что-то в этом всём есть. В настроение. Настроение как было паршивым весь год, так и осталось — Юра был почти уверен в том, что золота своего напоследок нагребёт, но ощущение близкого списания не покидало.  
— Юрий, нет!  
Юра и сам видел, четверной аксель ломает всю картинку, но вставить его куда-нибудь хотелось. Редчайший прыжок — не у каждого есть в арсенале. Отабек так и не осилил, чтоб стабильно было. Джей-Джей начинал тренировать, но ушёл со льда. Было бы красиво посадить по штуке на программу, чтобы уж наверняка, но и один влез не сразу.  
Остановившись у борта, Юра стянул резинку, заново собрал в хвост влажные волосы, а по ушам резануло знакомым голосом. Дёрнувшись, Юра оглянулся — та юниорка, похожая на Никифорова, включила на телефоне Джей-Джея.  
— На следующий год буду под него ставить, — сообщила она подруге. Ну точно Никифоров, ставить она что-то будет себе. Юра мог только порадоваться, что на будущий год его здесь уже быть не должно. Хоть что-то хорошее.  
— …в Ледовом, мне мамка билет купила, она в том году ещё обещала, если медаль будет.  
Для юниоров Джей-Джей — далёкая легенда. Он оставил спорт, когда многие из них и льда-то в глаза не видели. Юра сейчас чувствовал себя живым динозавром, потому что для него Джей-Джей — это раздражающий блеск, это выбешивающая улыбка, это горячие руки.  
Лицо Джей-Джея на афише казалось далёким и незнакомым. Он улыбнулся Юре, складывая пальцы в своём Джей-Джей стайле, когда Юра зашёл в приложение электронных билетных касс. «Заказать».

 

Идея идти на этот концерт была не лучшей в его жизни. Концерты, которые до того посещал Юра, оставляли воспоминания об оглушающем рёве вокалистов и режущих нервы гитарных соло; этот — о визгах женщин, по ночам дрочащих на постеры с Джей-Джеем. Он был их мечтой — мужественный, красивый, где надо улыбавшийся, где надо — подбавлявший лиричности; и Юру тошнило от неискренности таких, как он, людей. Он с тобой, в постели каждой из вас, кто пришёл на этот блядский концерт. Последнее, что хотел Юра — это представлять количество фанаток, штурмующих гримёрку.  
Блядовитость Джей-Джея, пусть ещё не доказанная — кто станет верить таблоидам, — выводила Юру из себя. Настолько, что, не досидев, он ушёл пить кофе.

В гримёрку его пустили легко — и это странным образом пригладило порядком потрёпанное самолюбие. Он не какая-то малолетка, влюблённая в звезду.  
— Твои крики было слышно даже здесь. Тебя что, фанатки насиловали?  
Если Джей-Джей и был удивлён, то под усталой улыбкой этого не было заметно. И глаза, блядь, добрые, как у дедушки Ленина в том анекдоте.  
— А ты всё-таки пришёл. Подождёшь, пока я переоденусь?  
Юра не отворачивался, когда Джей-Джей начал раздеваться.  
Его тело всё-таки изменилось. На сцене нет нужды прыгать квады и считать каждый килограмм, можно поднабрать веса, подкачаться.  
Заметив Юрин взгляд, Джей-Джей остановился, поиграл мускулами, красуясь, но вызвал только фырканье. Похоже, это его не удивило.  
— Из того, что ты пришёл сюда, я могу сделать вывод, что ты хочешь мне что-то сказать. Возможно, даже что-то более приятное, чем при прошлой встрече, — уже спокойно произнёс Джей-Джей.  
Это что, намёк на то, что Юра должен извиниться? Если так, то пусть идёт нахуй.  
— Я не говорил тебе ничего такого, что не повторил бы сейчас, — отозвался Юра. Грубость — броня и оружие: чувствуешь себя неловко, подозреваешь где-то свою вину — нагруби. Джей-Джей знал это. Джей-Джей знал его слишком хорошо для того срока, что они провели вместе.  
— Я проголодался, — не отвечая на слова Юры, Джей-Джей взял с вешалки ветровку. — Покажешь мне, где тут можно перекусить?

В тёмных очках Джей-Джей не привлекал внимания, и Юра был этому рад. Делить его с фанатками он совершенно не хотел и специально увёл подальше.  
— Всю жизнь мечтал съесть кебаб на окраине города, — усмехнулся Джей-Джей, размешивая пластиковой палочкой свой кофе.  
— «Шаурма». «Шаверма», на худой конец.  
— Я всё равно не запомню, — улыбнулся Джей-Джей.  
Это был коварный план: накормить его шаурмой со свежим луком, чтобы даже не думать лишний раз в сторону поцелуев. Только сам Юра тоже её ел. И какая теперь разница?

Когда-то Юра мечтал об этом — гулять вместе по ночному Питеру, разговаривать ни о чём, а потом целоваться, пользуясь тем, что в темноте их никто не увидит и не узнает. Они и гуляли, но говорить было не о чем уже, а целоваться...  
— Поедешь ко мне?  
Юра порядком подустал от ощущения неопределённости. Быстро сдался — но он больше не мог этого терпеть. И эти мысли о тысячах фанаток, готовых прыгнуть к Джей-Джею в постель... Юра не должен был ревновать, Джей-Джей ему принадлежал не больше, чем сам Юра — Джей-Джею, но... Но.  
— Поеду.

В круглосуточном они взяли мясную нарезку и хлеб. И пачку презервативов. Сонная кассирша не глядя отбила товар, но Юра всё-таки чувствовал себя неуютно.  
— Ты смотришь так, будто я тебя насиловать собираюсь.  
— Иди нахуй. Я могу вообще на тебя не смотреть.  
— Лучше не смотри, чем так.  
Это выбивалось из старых правил. Раньше Джей-Джей просил смотреть как угодно, лишь бы Юра смотрел. Раньше — это когда дед и Фельцман были живы, когда сам Джей-Джей ещё был на льду, а в Юрином будущем ещё лежали нетронутыми главные его золотые медали. Смешно жалеть о прошлом, смешно, но тогда у Юры была цель и понятные планы. Сейчас у него было только — откатать сезон, собрать урожай золота, победить на Олимпиаде и с достоинством уйти на покой. Ну и, возможно, тренировать новых чемпионов, как ждёт от него мир.  
— О чём ты думаешь?  
— Ни о чём.  
Старый, поскрипывающий лифт остановился, створки поползли в стороны.  
— Я впервые увижу, где ты живёшь.  
Юра тихо фыркнул, доставая ключи. Этажом выше залилась в истерике собака, реагировавшая на любой шорох. Юра привык, хотя раньше страшно мешало.  
Щёлкнув выключателем, Юра сбросил кеды, отопнул их в сторону и впустил наконец Джей-Джея.  
— Кухня там. Спальня в той стороне.  
— Прямо так?  
— Ой, да не выёбывайся ты.  
Вымыв руки, Юра пошёл на кухню. Надо было выпить, потому что вот так сразу он и правда не мог. Правда, от него и не требовалось? Но они взрослые люди, у Юры давно ничего не было, у Джей-Джея... чёрт его знает, но от мысли о том, что кто-то ещё, кроме него и Изабеллы, мог видеть тело Джей-Джея, прикасаться к нему, чувствовать на себе его руки, становилось совсем тошно.  
Джей-Джей осматривался, пока Юра протирал от пыли бокалы. Ремонта в доме не было уже лет семь, с того времени, как Юра сюда вселился, хотя выглядело всё вполне пристойно. Да и откуда взяться особой грязи? Даже кот тут скорее гость, чем хозяин — пока Юра в разъездах, живёт у Бабичевой.  
— У тебя тут...  
— Скажешь, что «уютно» — пойдёшь нахер.  
— Холодно.  
Топили неплохо. Но Юра понимал, что речь не о том. Квартира была необжитой, он ночевал здесь, сидел за компом, ел, занимался, но не жил.  
Переждав неловкую паузу, Джей-Джей заговорил. О концертах, о гастролях — хорошая, безопасная тема. Он говорил и вдруг, замолчав, взял лицо Юры в ладони.  
А Джей-Джей вообще-то красивый. Очень. Особенно когда он так серьёзен.  
— Юра, — тихо сказал Джей-Джей, — чего ты боишься?  
— Как там — в реальном мире?  
Джей-Джей тоже был рождён для льда, Джей-Джей понял. Понял и улыбнулся — почти незаметно.  
— Когда пройдёт растерянность — тебе понравится.

Джей-Джей уехал утром. Презервативы так и остались нераспакованными, в голове у Юры было странно, мутно, но в кои-то веки без ощущения надвигающейся драмы.

***

На Капу Джей-Джей не приехал. Не то чтобы Юра ждал его... хотя кому он врёт. Ждал. Конечно, ждал и очень сильно, пусть и понимал, что у них вряд ли будет возможность встретиться.  
Тренер таскался с недавно перешедшей во взрослое девчонкой, и большую часть свободного времени Юра просидел в номере. Иногда один, иногда с Отабеком — хотя тот был занят своими подопечными.  
Джей-Джей раздуплился перед короткой. Позвонил в скайп и опять лез с тупыми идеями.

Он был в розовой рубашке и при галстуке. И улыбался во все свои тридцать два. Правда, Юра не был уверен, что они у него свои, с таким-то характером.  
— ...Если хочешь, я мог бы познакомить тебя со своей семьёй.  
— Твоих я всех знаю, — отозвался Юра, разглядывая его лицо. Эта тупая улыбка раздражала теперь своей недостижимостью. Юра вдруг как-то остро ощутил, что между ними, в сущности, по-прежнему ничего нет. Даже секса не случилось.  
— С дочерью.  
Это заявление резко выдернуло Юру из рефлексии. Джей-Джей идиот?  
— Ты идиот?  
— А что?  
Юра обречённо вздохнул. Нет, ничего больше между ними и не будет, потому что нельзя встречаться с идиотом.  
— И как ты ей, блядь, скажешь это? «Дорогая, это мой новый мужик» — так, что ли? Ты вообще нормальный или как?  
— А что не так? — Джей-Джей откровенно не видел в этом проблемы.  
«Здравствуй, Ивонн, я мужик — и я трахаюсь с твоим папой», — ну, пока не трахается, но блядь. Ещё и это... Как она вообще это воспримет? Сам Юра выслал бы нахуй и мужика, и такого папу.  
Хотя ладно. Юра выслал бы нахуй любого папу, потому что, чёрт его дери, раньше надо было думать. Джей-Джей хоть не съебался в закат сразу...  
— Ничего, блядь. Всё так.  
Джей-Джей помолчал, вероятно, о чём-то всё-таки думая — аж видно было его нечеловеческие усилия.  
— Ладно. Обсудим это позже. Я вообще-то звоню тебя поддержать перед завтрашним.  
Юра фыркнул.  
— И помешать мне спать.  
На лице Джей-Джея отобразилось беспокойство, и Юра поспешил заверить его, что это была шутка. Потому что всё равно он не мог уснуть.  
Потому что он и правда ждал этого его идиотского звонка, хотя никто его не обещал.

Юра предсказуемо не выспался. Джей-Джей его не задержал, умный мальчик. Это Юра после разговора долго не мог уснуть и крутил в голове это его дурацкое предложение так и этак. Система не строилась, кирпичики осыпались. Какое нахер знакомство?  
На разминке он упал с двойного тулупа, потом запорол каскад и решил больше не прыгать — да и хер с ним.  
Отабек пришёл уже перед самым выходом.  
Пожелал удачи.  
Когда Юра вышел на лёд — он был спокоен. Только мысли про Джей-Джея раздражали.  
Про Джей-Джея и его ребёнка. А его брат тоже участвует, но перешёл в парное. За кого бы Джей-Джей иначе болел? Хотя сам ж выступать против Юры не обламывался, это спорт всё-таки.  
Каскад получился лучше, чем Юра ожидал. Зато чуть не наебнулся на тройном лутце — отлично вообще.  
А у дочери Джей-Джея голубые глаза и тёмные волосы. Какими им ещё быть, с такими-то родителями? Она не в фигурке точно, где тогда? Играют ли в хоккей женщины?  
Нахуй ему это знакомство сдалось. Джей-Джей идиот. Нахуй его ребёнку знать, что отец ебётся с каким-то мутным мужиком? Ну Юра не мутный, но это он для себя не мутный. Сказал бы ему в детстве кто про отца такое...  
Не мутный, но рёбра путает.  
Стоп.  
Хватит.  
Никаких Джей-Джеев.  
Джей-Джей собирался смотреть трансляцию.  
Соберись. Толчок.  
В голове ещё кружилось, уже было тяжело, но Юра заставил себя улыбнуться, промелькнул плакат на борту, и он выгнулся, держась за конёк — бильман в тридцатник, а вам слабо?

Уже в номере, в душе, Юра почти решил, что всё-таки хочет познакомиться, и долго стоял перед зеркалом, разглядывая себя. Как это вообще — знакомиться с чужим ребёнком? У Поповича было двое, у Бабичевой вот Костик, но это другое дело.  
Бороду отпустить, что ли, чтобы поприличнее было? Потому что в тридцатник выглядеть как баба — последнее дело. Как баба с бородой, правда, всё-таки хуже. Уж такого-то мужика у своего отца Юра бы точно не пережил.  
А не пофиг ли?

— Короче, нет, — произнёс Юра, глядя на Джей-Джея на экране. Тот сверкал голым торсом и выглядел так шикарно, что это начинало бесить. Отличная они парочка — один супермачо, второго хоть сейчас в платье наряжай.  
— Что нет?  
— Не буду я с твоей дочерью знакомиться. Это тупо.  
— Я хотел поздравить тебя, — хмыкнул Джей-Джей. — Про Вонвонн я и не сомневался.  
Тупое сокращение. И поздравлять с тем, что он опять слился на третье место — тупо, потому что уж здесь-то лажать...  
И тупая рожа. Юра снова начинал злиться. На то, что Джей-Джей так хорошо его знает? На то, что Джей-Джей _думает_ , что его знает?  
— Окей. Поздравил, спасибо. Чем ты там занят вообще?  
На лице Джей-Джея промелькнуло что-то отдалённо похожее на удивление.  
— Тебя это интересует? Я на тренировке.  
— На тренировке?  
— В качалке.  
Ах, да. Может, тоже походить? Хотя Юре нравилось то, как он выглядит. И как Джей-Джей выглядит. И как они смотрятся вместе — тоже нравилось.  
Но что-то всё равно бесило. Наверное, то, что Джей-Джей, этот раздражающий, разговорчивый, улыбчивый Джей-Джей слишком далеко. И руки его далеко. И губы. И хочется его поцеловать или укусить, а он на другой стороне планеты и на Капу не прилетел.  
Джей-Джей говорил что-то ещё, и это начинало раздражать. Джей-Джей вообще слишком часто говорил. И слишком много.  
— Всё, всё. Мне пора.  
Джей-Джей замолчал. Нахмурился. Ему вообще идёт серьёзный вид. Юра вздохнул, не сдержав гримасы: утомил, если не сказать больше.  
— Ну, что тебе ещё?  
— Знаешь, Юрочка, если ты когда-нибудь перестанешь думать только о себе — может, у тебя что-то и получится с другими людьми, — сухо заметил Джей-Джей. — Мне ничего. Удачного проката.  
Несколько секунд Юра смотрел на экран планшета. Всё вышло как-то не так. Возможно, он был не прав. Возможно, был прав. Джей-Джей говорит слишком много.  
Убрав планшет на тумбочку, Юра закрыл глаза, готовясь к долгим попыткам уснуть — обычно ссоры не способствуют крепкому сну. Но почему-то он уснул быстро, будто что-то навалилось. И проснулся под будильник таким же, примятым этим серым и непонятным. Сходил на завтрак, почему-то оказавшись в компании Отабековых парников, брата Джей-Джея и его партнёрши, похожей на актрису индийского кино.  
Вышел на лёд. Прыгнул свой кваксель, получил восторги зрителей.  
Обедать ходил с Отабеком. Говорили о какой-то ерунде. Не о Джей-Джее.  
Изнутри весь день пробивалось одно: «Мне кажется, я его люблю».  
Даже нет. Не так.  
«Я люблю тебя».  
И снова — не так.  
«Я люблю тебя, идиот. Кретин. Придурок. Я хочу тебя придушить нахер, настолько люблю!»  
Это крутилось в голове на повторе, и в конце концов Юра понял, что должен написать. Он даже открыл приложение. Посмотрел на аватарку, где Джей-Джей сверкал своей великолепной лыбой. Закрыл приложение.  
Он не мог этого написать.  
«Я дышать не могу, настолько люблю тебя». Сопливый словесный мусор.  
«Бесишь, блядь», — это Юра всё-таки отправил, хотя отлично понимал, что такие подкаты следовало оставить там, в его двадцати, когда Джей-Джей не ждал от него ничего другого и верил, что Юру надо принимать таким, какой он есть. Нынешний же Джей-Джей не ответил.

Джей-Джей написал с пожеланиями успеха перед самым стартом и зачем-то извинился за то, что был занят и не мог написать раньше. Юра не стал отвечать, что ему срать, а цивилизованно поблагодарил. Потому что ему через четыре месяца исполнится — та-дам! — тридцать лет.  
А потом Юра сунул чехлы тренеру и вышел на лёд.

Юра не собирался приносить золотую медаль никому — ни тренеру, ни федре, ни Джей-Джею. Он просто хотел золото, потому что золото нельзя не хотеть. Потому что говно ты, а не спортсмен, если его не хочешь.  
Он прыгнул, и ещё раз прыгнул, и где-то наверху плескалась музыка и, возможно, апплодисменты, но Юра ничего уже не слышал, кроме стука о лёд, из-под лезвий летела крошка, мелькали баннеры, чинян, волчок, Джей-Джей, Джей-Джей, к чёрту всё, и написать можно, а лучше позвонить и сказать всё, и ещё... Джей-Джей, ты хоть трансляцию смотришь? Я вообще-то для тебя катаю.  
Но золото возьму только себе.

Юра чувствовал себя пьяным, сидя рядом с тренером и глядя на высвечивающиеся на экране цифры. Таким пьяным, что тренер казался ему приятным человеком.  
Таким пьяным, что он позвонил Джей-Джею первым и, не давая слова сказать, выпалил:  
— Джей-Джей, я, — и задохнулся, неспособный это сказать. Выматерился громко — Джей-Джей ответил смешком и каким-то комментарием в духе «кого ты там собрался», — сбросил звонок и написал это. По-русски. Пусть переводит.  
Потому что нет, не все люди к тридцати годам умеют говорить о чувствах.

Поговорить с Отабеком удалось только вечером после показательных.  
— Я Джей-Джею сказал, — Юра плюхнулся на кровать, наблюдая за тем, как Отабек складывает вещи в чемодан.  
— А он что?  
Юра пожал плечами, вспоминая нейтральный ответ Джей-Джея. Типа... «Ты мне тоже нравишься», это как вообще? Детский сад какой-то. Где все его тысячи комплиментов и признаний? Или с возрастом это атрофируется у людей?  
— Ну, вроде... вроде, не послал.  
Оглядев шкаф, Отабек сел рядом с Юрой.  
— Уже неплохо.  
Странно, но при всей сухости формулировки чувствовалось, что Отабеку не наплевать. Наверное, это какая-то совсем особая дружба. С повышенной степенью синхронизации.  
— Ты когда домой приедешь, на конюшню?  
Вот в чём Юра Отабеку завидовал. Определённое настоящее, понятное будущее и возможность расслабиться, не боясь случайно что-нибудь повредить. Посреди олимпийского сезона на лошадь не полезешь — да что там, в клуб тусоваться и то, по уму, не стоит. Мало ли — Поповичу, говорят, раз чуть челюсть не сломали. По крайней мере, в Загребе он тогда катался с плохо перекрывающим кровоподтёк гримом.  
— Слушай, — вопрос, который Юра собирался задать, ему и самому казался идиотским, но он старался привыкнуть делать идиотские вещи. Все рано или поздно их делают, — ты с Джей-Джеем общаешься же? Раньше ж тоже общался?  
— Не то чтобы мы были приятелями, но да, — Отабек, похоже, даже не удивился.  
— А то, что Ивонн, ну, его дочь, по коням — твоя заслуга?  
Вообще-то Юре было плевать, чем там этот ребёнок увлекается. Просто видел фотки в инсте Джей-Джея, вот и всё.  
Отабек улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— В некотором роде. Пять лет назад ей понравилась моя аватарка в фейсбуке.

***

Всё сложно. Всё было очень сложно. Потому что на самом деле на признание Джей-Джей отреагировал странно. Совсем не так, как Юра ожидал. Как-то... холодно? Не было никаких восторгов, тысячи ответных слов, не было всего того, на что рассчитывал Юра. Того, что он получал десять лет назад в ответ на грубость, которой маскировал неловкие чувства к Джей-Джею.  
Джей-Джей поблагодарил и сказал, что Юра «милый, когда смущается». Юра был уверен, что у них всё взаимно, просто каким-то шестым чувством чуял — Джей-Джей не просто так ему каждый раз то звонит, то пишет. Но прежде открытый Джей-Джей будто сомневался в чём-то.  
Нахмурившись, Юра уставился на монитор беговой дорожки, наблюдая, как сменяются цифры расстояния. Может быть, у Джей-Джея кто-то есть? Да нет, дичь какая-то... он честно сказал бы.  
Или нет. Про Изабеллу не говорил.  
Но он вёл себя как влюблённый! Все эти его звонки...  
Сжав зубы, Юра прибавил скорости.

Уже вечером, когда Юра готовил ужин, от Джей-Джея пришло сообщение: «Нам надо поговорить».  
От этой серьёзности неприятно заныло в груди.  
Юра вспомнил, что он взрослый и ткнул на кнопку вызова, сразу включая громкую связь.  
— Ну?  
— Обычно разговор начинают с приветствия, — заметил Джей-Джей слишком серьёзным голосом и сразу продолжил: — Я хочу предложить тебе встречаться. Но не так, как раньше.  
Сердце забилось быстрее, но неприятная тяжесть не проходила. Юра убавил огонь под сковородкой.  
— А как?  
— Тебе нужно повзрослеть. Я имею в виду... — Джей-Джей выдохнул в динамик, помолчал, — я имею в виду, без постоянных посылов, без грубостей, без этой игры. Я знаю, что это игра, но считаю, что нам обоим пора её перерасти. Я не считаю, что заслуживаю такое.  
Юра сдержал рвавшуюся с языка дежурную резкость и накрыл сковороду крышкой.  
— Я понимаю, Юра, это удобно: отбиваться, рычать. Делать вид, что тебя заставляют, снимать с себя ответственность, а когда что-то пойдёт не так — думать, что тебя заставили, ты в белом. Это уже не работает.  
Может быть. Юра всю жизнь играл в это. Его заставляли, он отбивался или делал, как надо. Выбор, настоящий, добровольный выбор — это сложно. Возможно, поэтому у него не было ещё отношений дольше месяца.  
— Так ты согласен?  
Юра поднял крышку, поворошил фасоль лопаткой. Опомнившись, снова накрыл сковороду.  
— Согласен, — произнёс он, чувствуя себя так, будто только что подписался на что-то... что-то более серьёзное, чем рассчитывал.

***

Сегодня Инсбрук напоминал Юре позднеосенний Питер. Мутное, около нуля, сыро и серо, несмотря на пряничную праздничность рождественских витрин. Спрятавшись от юниорок, журналистов и «ангелов Юрия» в кафе за пару кварталов от отеля, Юра листал ленту инстраграма и понимал, что слишком избалован. Раньше он редко покидал гостиницу, потому что надо было тренироваться, сейчас — потому что было слишком скучно. Инсбруку нечем было его удивить.  
Вероятно, это было не так. Даже наверняка это было не так. Но чтобы увидеть что-то — нужно оторваться от инстаграма и выйти из кафе, встретиться с промозглым вечером и толпой на улицах.  
Тихо пиликнуло сообщение.  
Джей-Джей широко улыбался на фоне какого-то монумента.  
«Я знаю, что ты хочешь узнать, где я». Да похер.  
«Ты наверняка узнаёшь это место». Несомненно. Юра же искусствовед. Или кто там памятники изучает.  
«Да, я в Инсбруке».

Снег падал медленно, крупными пушистыми хлопьями. Он ложился на волосы Джей-Джея, на его тёмно-вишнёвое пальто. Юра смахнул снег с поднятого воротника и Джей-Джей улыбнулся. А потом притянул Юру к себе и поцеловал, медленно и неторопливо, лаская его язык, и что-то внутри начало размягчаться, как пластилин на батарее.  
Они гуляли. Просто гуляли, как на настоящем свидании, хотя Юра знал, что город набит журналистами и болельщиками, которые знают их обоих в лицо; они зашли в кафе, где, кажется, их узнали, выпили кофе с пирожным — наплевать на режим. Пирожное было приторно сладким и очень шоколадным, кофе горьким, а Джей-Джей улыбался и нервозность, естественная перед крупными соревнованиями, практически прошла.  
А потом Джей-Джей проводил его до гостиницы. Конечно, они встретили канадских танцоров. Конечно, Джей-Джей потом пошёл к сестре, которая тоже выступала. Но всё равно внутри было тепло. Внутри было надёжно, будто это свидание давало какую-то стабильность в будущем. Будто то, что они теперь вместе, решило все его проблемы — и завтрашнего финала, и Олимпиады, и ухода, и жизни после.

В комнате было темно, и дыхание Джей-Джея было слишком ровным. Спал. Спал, а Юра, протянув руку, осторожно трогал его губы, его ресницы, отросшую за день щетину. Джей-Джей был всё тем же, и Юра сам придвинулся ближе, лёг на живот и закинул руку поперёк груди Джей-Джея.  
Прикоснись ко мне, видишь, я раскрыт. Я больше не буду отталкивать, не буду драться за независимость — ты сам не переходишь границ. Я буду тебе доверять.  
Спит.  
Наверное, раньше Юру это взбесило бы, но сейчас это казалось почти милым...

Юра сделал круг под разносящееся над ареной его имя и остановился, опустив руки. Где-то там, на трибунах, был Джей-Джей.  
Лёд под ногами был молочно-белым, в полуметре справа шла голубая лента узора. На первых аккордах Юра вскинул голову, бросая взгляд на судей. Откуда-то на него смотрел Джей-Джей, и Юра понял, почему некоторым людям важно кататься _для кого-то_.

На награждении за короткую программу Юра вглядывался в трибуны, ища взглядом Джей-Джея, но никак не мог его отыскать. Где он?

Джей-Джей появился вечером. С коробкой шоколада — «на послезавтра». Поцеловал в щёку и смылся к сестре. И, пожалуй, это было приятно — понимать, что первым посещённым был всё-таки Юра. И что потом Джей-Джей вернулся и они смотрели на планшете тупое кино, а потом целовались...  
Юра снова начал первым — прижал Джей-Джея к кровати, осторожно касаясь его губ, но не целуя, слушая его дыхание и медленно, очень медленно сплетая их пальцы.  
Глаза Джей-Джея — так близко уже были видны морщинки, Джей-Джей слишком много улыбается, — были темны. Юра раздвинул ноги, подтянул колени выше, сжав его бока, как наездник и медленно выпрямился.  
Джей-Джей хотел что-то сказать. Возможно, остановить, возможно, подбодрить, возможно, сказать, что во время соревнований зад надо беречь. Юра прижал пальцы свободной руки к его губам и качнул бёдрами, всё так же глядя в глаза. Губы Джей-Джея улыбнулись, поцеловали Юрины пальцы и остались немы.  
Юра покачивал бёдрами, прижимаясь, чувствуя нарастающее напряжение. Отпустив руку Джей-Джея, он стянул с себя футболку. Потом провёл ладонями по груди Джей-Джея вниз, до самого ремня и начал расстёгивать его рубашку, не замедляя движений.  
Развёл полы и, наклонившись, поставил засос под правой ключицей. Джей-Джей только выдохнул — и ничего не сказал.  
Юра снова выпрямился.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал ещё татуировку, — шёпот получился каким-то свистящим, — обо мне. Вот здесь, — Юра ткнул его в грудь напротив сердца, а потом рывком расстегнул ремень его брюк, ширинку, вытащил член. Облизнув пальцы, Юра сжал ствол, оттянул кожу с головки, обнажая. Джей-Джей пошевелился.  
— Лежи, — Юра не трогал его здесь почти десять лет. Юре надо было прикоснуться к нему и снова вспомнить. Снова увидеть, как Джей-Джей беспомощно приоткрывает губы, как он мотает головой, как хватается за изголовье постели, чтобы не нарушить неназванный запрет.  
И только потом, насмотревшись, Юра стянул спортивные штаны ниже и прижался к Джей-Джею, целуя его плечи, его шею, край челюсти и приоткрытые губы, пока широкая ладонь Джей-Джея сжимала оба члена.  
… А через день Юра снова стоял на льду, и в голове теперь не было лишних мыслей.

Будильник — чужой — заставил Юру заворочаться и, наконец, оторвать голову от подушки.  
— Бля, — пробормотал он, — что это за хуйня?  
— Ммм?  
— Ты поставил «Песню короля Джей-Джея» на будильник? Чего я ещё не знаю о твоей самовлюблённости?  
— Она тебя бесит, и ты точно проснёшься, — хриплым голосом пояснил Джей-Джей, переворачиваясь на спину. — Тебе в аэропорт через два часа.  
Во заботливый. Юра сел и пихнул Джей-Джея в плечо:  
— Встал я уже, выключи.  
Но вообще-то на самом деле это было мило. Так о Юре заботились немногие... хотя нет, _так_ о Юре не заботился никто. Так ебануто.  
Из Австрии Юра увозил своё законное золото и три засоса. Пожалуй, это было неплохо.

***

Билет до Канады стоил дороговато, но при этом — ни единого свободного места на неделю вперёд. Да и чёрт с ним, всё равно визу не успел уже получить.  
Во дворе лениво переругивались пьяными голосами.  
Юра посмотрел на часы. Да ну блин. Ну вообще-то в Монреале уже нормальное время. И где Джей-Джей шляется?  
Ругань внизу прекратилась. Захлопал салют, запускаемый в сквере через дорогу — Юра глянул в окно, но ничего, кроме окон напротив, не увидел.  
Ещё раз сверив время, Юра нажал кнопку вызова в скайпе.  
Джей-Джей не брал долго. Наконец Юра услышал его голос, задыхающийся и весёлый:  
— Да, детка?  
— Нахуй иди, детка, блин, — фыркнул Юра, не сдержавшись, но всё-таки добавил, — с Рождеством поздравить хотел.  
— Спасибо, тебя тоже... хотя вы же не отмечаете. — Где-то рядом зазвучал детский голос. — Щас, секунду.  
Это было как-то странно. Изабелла отправила дочь праздновать с отцом? Или они собрались вместе? Сердце болезненно сжало. Есть ли кто-то у Изабеллы, может, она всё ещё не смирилась с разводом и хочет обратно?  
Смутно знакомый мужской голос заставил Юру выдохнуть. Это отец или брат Джей-Джея, в любом случае — они не втроём сейчас.  
— Мы тут гуляем. Слушай, я позвоню тебе позже?  
Юре хотелось сказать, что хуй тебе, я тоже буду гулять, но он сдержался.  
Джей-Джей позвонил в четыре часа. Он был дома, наряжен в какой-то идиотской свитер и явно навеселе.  
— Я тебя не разбудил?  
— Я всегда сплю со включённым ноутом, — хмыкнул Юра.  
Он ждал как дурак, будто ему было двадцать, и сейчас был рад примерно так же. Джей-Джей рассказывал о том, как отметил праздник с семьёй, а Юра смотрел на него и думал о том, что хотел бы сейчас обнять его. Не трахаться, просто обнять, прижаться к нему, почувствовать под пальцами его кожу... «Хочу тебя трогать».  
— Ты чего так смотришь?  
— А? — Юра тряхнул головой, понимая, что пропустил весь его монолог. — Как я смотрю?  
— Не знаю. Странно, — Джей-Джей улыбнулся. — Ну так хочешь фотки посмотреть?  
— Давай.  
На фотках была семья Джей-Джея. Его родители, порядком постаревшие и всё ещё таскающиеся с детьми по соревнованиям, сестра, дочь. Изабеллы не было, и от этого стало как-то легче. Юра долго разглядывал фотографию их дочери. Юра не очень-то хорошо умел во все эти расчленёнки про «глазки от папы, носик от мамы», но улыбалась Ивонн, точно как Джей-Джей.

***

Джей-Джей почти всегда звонил ему днём, хотя в рабочее время это наверняка было неудобно. Сегодня за его спиной виднелась спинка дивана и стена репетиционной базы. Стена была чёрной, а диван тёмно-красным, и сочетание это казалось Юре неплохим.  
Сегодня Джей-Джей был в ударе. Шутил свои шутки, не стесняясь людей вокруг — хотя когда и кого Джей-Джей вообще стеснялся?  
— Приве-е-е-ет, — руку Джей-Джея совершенно внезапно дёрнули, и в кадр влезла незнакомая рожа. Женского пола рожа с безвкусным макияжем, но всё равно красивая. И младше Джей-Джея лет на двадцать.  
— Это Юрий.  
— Приве-е-ет, Юрий, — повторила девица, сверкнув зубами. Потом лицо Джей-Джея вернулось на место.  
Юра не стал спрашивать, кто эта девка, хватающая его за руку и лезущая в разговор. Наверное, у него и так всё было написано на лице.  
— Мелисса, девушка нашего барабанщика, — торопливо пояснил Джей-Джей.  
— Оу.

После разговора следовало лечь спать, но Юре не спалось. Он не сомневался в том, что эта девушка, Мелисса, не покушается на Джей-Джея. Он вообще старался верить Джей-Джею, хотя это было совершенно невозможно.  
У Джей-Джея за эти годы наверняка были сотни баб. А может и нет — одной Изабеллы Юре хватало, хватало для того, чтобы ощутить, как что-то вдавливает в сердце: даже не нож, отвёртку — тупым больнее. Давит и проворачивает пару раз для верности.  
И все эти бабы — там, за океаном. А может, и нет, может, и по всему миру. Плевать. Важно то, что они рядом с Джей-Джеем, а он, Юра...  
Это бесило. И то, что он не видел ни единого пути это изменить, бесило тоже. Он уже почти не был тем, кого с радостью примут в любой стране мира — если, конечно, он не станет вдруг тренером. Или не перейдёт в профессионалы. А иначе кому он такой нужен, бывшая звезда?  
Зарычав, Юра врезал подушке, но легче не стало. Вот же чёрт...

***

В Астану Юра прилетел за две недели до начала Олимпиады. До появления сборной он поселился у Отабека, ходил с ним на каток, а в четверг поехал на конюшню к Ажар и её лошадям.  
В этот раз Юра был учёным и привёз Капралу морковку, но верхом не полез — мало ли что, было бы обидно слететь с коня за несколько дней до Олимпиады.

Телефон пиликнул. И ещё раз. И ещё. На пятнадцатом сигнале Юра, щурясь на слишком яркий посреди ночи экран, всё-таки открыл сообщения.  
Его личные контакты знали немногие, а этого отправителя не было в списке. Эмодзи. Стикер с лошадью. «Вы круто катаетесь». «И не такой плохой, как я думала». Несколько эмодзи. «Я смотрела». «Я Вонвонн». «Взяла ваш номер у папы». Ещё одна лошадь.  
Ивонн явно не обладала тактом Изабеллы.  
Перевернувшись на спину, Юра напечатал: «Спасибо. У меня четвёртый час ночи».  
Намёков Ивонн не понимала: «А у меня день. Я думала, вы мудак, а вы ничего такой».  
Замечательный комплимент среди ночи.  
«Ивонн, мне вставать через четыре часа».  
«О». «Пардон».  
Вздохнув, Юра добавил новый контакт. Если Ивонн передалось от отца что-то кроме улыбки — то этот отправитель напишет ему ещё не одно сообщение. Здравый смысл велел отключить сигнал...  
…и не зря. Сообщения возобновились через несколько часов. Пролистывая их за завтраком, Юра узнал, что Ивонн любит кататься, но лошади ей нравятся больше, что у неё есть своя, что она, Ивонн, собирается стать как минимум двукратной олимпийской чемпионкой по выездке и что она каждый день бывает на конюшне. Это было очень важной информацией.  
«Вонвонн тебе писала, да? Я показал ей днём фотку у Отабека, с конюшни», — проснулся днём Джей-Джей.  
Отабек, соединяющий сердца. Юра даже не знал, что его успели щёлкнуть с Капралом, а инстаграм ещё не проверял — поток ненужной информации его раздражал, особенно сейчас, когда надо было сосредоточиться на Олимпиаде.  
Был, правда, вопрос и поважнее:  
«Ты приедешь?»  
«На Гала точно». «Прости, отменять концерты — плохая идея».  
«Бросай извиняться».  
Раньше Юра обиделся бы, наверное. Но, в общем-то... то, что Джей-Джей среди гастролей выбивает время на Олимпиаду — уже много.

***

В Олимпийской деревне Юра снова поселился один. Вторая кровать стояла не то упрёком, не то намёком, но намекать было не на что — Джей-Джея никто бы сюда не пустил даже за былые заслуги.  
Специально для Ивонн Юра сфотографировался с символом этих Игр — конём-фигуристом. Это выглядело идиотски, но Ивонн пришла в восторг. Или хорошо его имитировала. Так или иначе, отношения с ней потихоньку налаживались.

Разминаясь у бортика, Юра краем глаза следил за темнокожим парнем с финнской фамилией Перконнен — на него многие ставили и он был хорош. Гуанхон, его тренер, стоял в пяти метрах от Юры — улыбчивый, всё такой же милый ребёнок, несмотря на возраст, титановый сустав и рваные во всех местах связки. Стальной ребёнок. Китайская школа выжимает из человека максимум и ещё немножко.  
Отведя взгляд, Юра прогнулся, разминая спину, наклонился. Уже скоро. Помял ногу.  
— Юрий, — услышав голос тренера, Юра осознал, что Перконнен заканчивает.  
Перекинувшись взглядами с Гуанхоном — поверх дружелюбной улыбки глаза бойцовской собаки, — Юра сошёл на лёд.  
— Помните, риск не оправдан.  
Юра помнил. Здесь из всех уверенный кваксель только у него и Перконнена, но подождут.  
Джей-Джей должен смотреть. Ивонн, наверное, тоже смотрит. Юра встал в красивую позу, протягивая руку в сторону судей, оттолкнулся, заскользил, набирая скорость. «Интересно замиксованный» Отабеком Бетховен грохотал с вышины и бился об лёд, закручивая Юру волчком, подбрасывал его тело в прыжки и сыпал каскадами.  
«Кажется, здесь есть что-то общее с парным, — подумалось Юре, когда под ногу лёг, рассыпая осколки, лёд, — только доверяешься не человеку, а музыке». Доверяться или доверять кому бы то ни было всегда тяжело. Юра доверял дедушке и Фельцману. Джей-Джею раньше... ну, кажется, всё-таки не очень. Повесил на него ответственность за отношения — но не собирался доверять по-настоящему.  
Доверял ли Юра ему теперь?  
Слева мелькнул баннер Samsung. Юра выгнулся, летя по льду, подчиняясь инерции и музыке.  
Наверное, всё-таки он был готов начать доверять по-настоящему.  
Последние аккорды поставили его на лёд совсем мягко, обнимая за плечи. В ушах билась кровь, дыхание звучало хрипло, придушенно — настолько Юра не выкладывался, кажется, с прошлой Олимпиады.  
Сморгнув пару раз — от резко отпустившего напряжения глаза начало щипать, — Юра улыбнулся и двинулся к выходу.

Сбежать от журналистов не удалось. Юра поулыбался в камеру, обняв занявшего первое место после короткой Перконнена, потом поулыбался, обняв норвежца, шедшего третьим, наконец обнял ещё и собственного тренера — на этом сеанс обнимашек был окончен и можно было уйти.  
В телефоне висели поздравления. Отвечать не хотелось, и Юра в конце концов ушёл к Отабеку, который с разговорами о медалях не лез.

 

Сегодня решалась судьба его золота. Она решалась регулярно, но ещё никогда золото не казалось настолько важным. Разве что в первом финале Гран-При в пятнадцать лет. Юра размялся, побродил по холлу, дождался остальных. Трек произвольной крутился на повторе уже почти час, но не раздражал. В автобусе до катка Перконнен сидел через два места впереди и о чём-то говорил, оживлённо жестикулируя. Порой его жесты забавно ложились на музыку. Юра открыл мессенджер в телефоне.  
«А это Торнадо. У него дурацкий характер, но он прирождённый чемпион», — подписала фотографию какого-то жеребца Ивонн. Интересно, если бы кто-то характеризовал его, Юру — это прозвучало бы так же? «Приедешь — папа свозит нас на конюшню».  
Чем-то Ивонн даже Юре нравилась. Наверное, своей одержимостью. Люди с одержимостью всегда интересны.  
Автобус остановился.  
Телефон Юра отдал тренеру, чтобы не отвлекал. На разминке триксель вышел чисто, а выше Юра замахиваться не стал — сейчас случайное падение будет стоит дорого.  
Нога неприятно ныла, но это было достаточно привычным ощущением, чтобы обращать на него внимание. В голове было пусто, и даже программы соперников проскальзывали мимо сознания. Слева возникло пятно в яркой бело-голубой куртке финской сборной. Юра сбросил олимпийку, сунул тренеру, пригладил волосы, чувствуя под пальцами россыпь стразов на невидимках. На причёску с утра ушло больше часа, но школа Барановской даром не прошла — красивым должно быть всё.  
Где-то далеко смотрел трансляцию Джей-Джей. От этой мысли было тепло. 

 

Юра ничего не слышал. Вокруг были люди, много людей. Юра знал, что они аплодируют, Юра видел летящие с трибун букеты и плюшевых тигров — как в замедленной съёмке смотрел на бьющийся о лёд букет лилий в целлофане, бело-розовые лепестки неаккуратно заломились, рядом плюхнулся брелок-тигрёнок. Мимо проехала девочка, нагруженная урожаем игрушек и цветов.  
Юра едва не получил по голове ядрёно-розовым леопардом, и в мир, наконец, вернулись звуки.  
Под аплодисменты Юра доехал до выхода, уцепился за бортик, вытаскивая себя со льда, будто из воды выбираясь, надел чехлы.  
— Ещё рано говорить, конечно, — осторожно произнёс тренер, — надо посмотреть, как отвыступает Перконнен, но...  
Как минимум мировой рекорд он только что установил. Обошёл норвежца, обогнавшего его год назад на полбалла.

 

Усталость пришла только вечером. Весь день Юра говорил, фотографировался, сдавал анализы, снова говорил, снова фотографировался — сжимая в кулаке тяжёлую золотую медаль. Перконнен улыбался искренне, Гуанхон дружелюбно скалился, сверкал зубами двадцатилетний француз с бронзой. Юре было плевать на их эмоции. Юра получил, что хотел. Стоя под звуки гимна на пьедестале, Юра смотрел в толпу, снимающую его на телефоны и планшеты, и чувствовал, что улыбка намертво прикипает к губам, но сейчас это не вызывало дискомфорта. Он получил. Он добился. Это его медаль, его золото, его титул олимпийского чемпиона. Сейчас не страшно шагнуть дальше, только одного хочется — чтобы этот триумф не был последним. Может, пора было оставить лёд, но не спорт точно.

Только вернувшись в номер, Юра понял — сегодня он отсюда ни ногой. Даже на ужин. Кое-как раздевшись, он упал на кровать и наконец включил телефон.  
Отвечать на поздравления сил не было, это всё завтра, главное — Джей-Джей. Джей-Джей писал и звонил. И снова писал. И Ивонн писала.  
Не читая сообщений, Юра нажал на вызов. Джей-Джей взял почти сразу.  
— Это было потрясающе, — вместо приветствия произнёс он.  
Юра улыбнулся, перекатился на живот.  
— Спасибо.  
Всё-таки усталость после триумфа особенная. Как после хорошего секса. Даже лежать хочется не просто тупой медузой.  
— Ты можешь выбраться в город?  
— Зачем?  
Как-то Юра даже не задумывался об этом.  
— Погуляем. Ты не представляешь, каких трудов стоило достать билет на сегодня, я требую награды, и чтобы после ты провёл со мной два дня до моего отлёта. Ты даже подарок не поднял.  
— Подарок?  
Джей-Джей... здесь? В Астане? Джей-Джей смотрел на его прокат?  
— Розового леопарда. Вонвонн выбирала.

***

В ярко-голубом небе золотом разливалось солнце, серебром подсвечивал наст в степи. Отабек свернул с шоссе к широко распахнутым воротам, за которыми на парковке стояло машин пять, не больше. Прелесть будних дней.  
— Похищение короля канадской сцены прошло успешно, — усмехнулся Джей-Джей, спуская со лба тёмные очки и первым выбираясь из тёплого салона в ледяной степной воздух.  
— Ты сам обещал ребёнку фотографии.  
А Юра — просто хотел переключиться. В голове ещё отрывками крутились сцены со вчерашних показательных и нужно было выгнать их. И грозящее накатить ощущение потери, когда он поймёт, что всё закончено. Больше он никуда не подавался, хотел уйти сразу, красиво, и вчера в интервью так и сказал — ухожу.  
Отабек молча пошёл вперёд, и Джей-Джей, догнав Юру, сжал его руку.  
— Погоди.  
— М?  
Юра обернулся, внимательно посмотрел на Джей-Джея, но глаза за зеркальными стёклами видно не было.  
— Ты чего?  
— Ничего. Просто, — Джей-Джей сильнее сжал его ладонь, — поедем ко мне? Не в отель, в Канаду.  
Юра сощурился, стараясь придать взгляду побольше выразительности.  
— Джей-Джей, ты ту... кхм, — они же договаривались без грубостей, вроде, — сейчас я куда хочешь поеду. Хоть в отель, хоть в Канаду.  
Но что ни говори, а Джей-Джей временами тупит. И ведёт себя как свинья — вёл, по крайней мере, когда-то. Но своему парню это можно простить, наверное.  
Своему парню. Юра впервые подумал о нём в этом качестве, и в этой мысли было что-то такое, особенное. Волнующее. Ещё никого Юра не воспринимал именно как своего парня. Даже Джей-Джея десять лет назад.  
А в Канаде Юра бывал раза четыре — и все давно. И вроде бы ничего такого в этом не было, но почему-то Юра немного занервничал, будто его позвали с родителями знакомиться. Хотя они и так друг друга знали.  
— Юра, Джей, — Отабек остановился в дверях. Юра махнул ему рукой и ускорил шаг, не отпуская руки Джей-Джея.  
Их уже ждали. Капрал придирчиво осмотрел Джей-Джея, не подкупаясь морковкой, но со второй принял его в круг хороших людей. Только делиться конём Юра всё равно не собирался:  
— Не трожь, это мой парень, — он решительно отодвинул Джей-Джея в сторону, обнимая Капрала за шею одной рукой.  
— Кажется, что-то пошло не так, да? — Отабек усмехнулся, глянув на Джей-Джея. — Твоего сейчас приведут.  
А что Юра мог поделать, если Капрал был таким красавчиком? Имеет он право на маленькие слабости?  
В седле Джей-Джей держался с уверенностью отца будущей олимпийской чемпионки.  
— Наконец можно расслабиться? — подмигнул он Юре. Юра тихо фыркнул, дал Капралу шенкеля — умный конь сам двинулся к воротам, ведущим на прогулочную тропу.  
— Пожалуй, — признал Юра, помолчав. Пока действительно было ощущение отпуска. Приятное и лёгкое — и куда делся весь былой ужас перед завершением карьеры?  
— Не хочу пока думать о завтрашнем дне.  
— А что там думать? — Джей-Джей улыбнулся, не то шутя, не то говоря всерьёз. — Завтра едем смотреть достопримечательности, потом ты подаёшься на визу, делаешь документы, приезжаешь ко мне...  
— И становишься канадской домохозяйкой, — закончил его фантазию Отабек. Джей-Джей усмехнулся, доставая телефон и щёлкая крайне интересный объект — шею лошади.  
— Между прочим, это не такой уж немыслимый вариант.  
— Ай, идите вы, — Юра фыркнул, подбирая поводья и сжимая бока Капрала. Тот рванул вперёд, разом оставляя любителей поглумиться позади.  
Щурясь от солнца и ветра, Юра пригнулся, чувствуя, как под ним ходит тяжёлое, сильное тело коня.  
Конь надёжный. Надёжнее любого человека. Может быть, он и продастся за пару морковок, но уж точно не поведётся на общественное «так надо». И никогда не будет обижаться годами, потому что у него какие-то там принципы.

***

Хорошо было с катком: он в городе, садись на автобус или метро — и вперёд. На конюшню было ездить сложнее, и пришлось сесть за руль, как бы Юра ни хотел этого избежать. Искать парковку в районе, где дворы крошечные, а машины есть практически у всех, было тем ещё квестом. Но менять квартиру не хотелось — уже привык, с хозяевами установились неплохие отношения, соседи не трогали...  
Домой Юра приехал поздно. Обвешавшись пакетами из Ашана и спортивной сумкой с одеждой, он насилу нашарил в кармане ключ и отпер дверь. Спускавшийся навстречу сосед дверь любезно придержал, зато его собака совсем не любезно сунулась обнюхивать пакеты и Юру, молотя хвостом.  
— Там нет ничего интересного, — сообщил Юра, пытаясь не выронить тяжело гружёный пакет, между ручек которого настойчиво влезала морда: ну конечно, кусок мяса и две упаковки грудок — совсем не интересно, ври больше.  
— К ноге, — хозяин всё-таки оттащил любопытного пса, и Юра смог пройти дальше.  
Закупать продукты на месяц — полезная привычка, так тратится меньше времени, да и денег тоже. Но руки пытались отвалиться, и Юра считал про себя этажи, мысленно подгоняя неторопливый лифт.  
Двери открылись, и Юра вывалился на площадку, забрасывая пакет в правой на запястье и выставляя ключ вперёд.  
— Какой грозный вид, — Джей-Джей ослепительно улыбнулся и потянулся за Юриными пакетами, — дай сюда.  
— Откуда ты тут? — отперев замок, Юра нажал на ручку и дёрнул бронированную дверь на себя.  
— Из Италии. Сбежал посреди гастролей на денёк.  
Сбросив кеды, Юра прошёл дальше, уворачиваясь от попытки Джей-Джея облапать.  
— Стой. Я сначала в душ и переоденусь, наверняка воняет.  
— Да нет...  
— Ты так и будешь торчать в дверях?  
— А, да, ага... щас, — Джей-Джей копался в карманах, не давая даже дверь закрыть. — Тебе от всех приветы...  
От всех — это, видимо, от группы. И её фанаток. Юра уже полгода учится не ревновать, но всё равно бесится. А Джей-Джей рылся и рылся и, блин, торчал в дверях столбом.  
— Так... вот, — он вытащил бархатную коробочку, и Юра почувствовал, что его резко начало мутить. От волнения. Потому что он знал только один предмет, который положено носить в маленьких бархатных коробочках — и к Юре этот предмет не имел никакого отношения.  
Джей-Джей откашлялся и начал — торжественно, будто перед толпой народу:  
— Юра. Ты снова уехал в Россию, а я так не могу, я устал думать, что кто-то может тебя увести и успеть первым, — он сбился, поймав взгляд Юры. Кто его уведёт? Кто вообще может оказаться лучше Джей-Джея (а вот это смущающая мысль — и Джей-Джею знать о ней не положено). — В общем, давай поженимся? — уже коротко закончил он.  
— Блядь, — мутило очень сильно. Джей-Джей, опомнившись, открыл коробочку и, вытащив тонкое золотое кольцо, попытался надеть его на Юрин палец, ещё в красных вмятинах от пакетов. — Бля, да погоди ты...  
Такого взгляда Юра у Джей-Джея не видел никогда. Настолько испуганного.  
— Дай руки помыть. Ну в смысле... я согласен, но не здесь же.  
Джей-Джей дёрнул его к себе, когда рядом щёлкнул замок соседской двери. Вот ещё Юра не целовался с мужиками перед соседкой, которая наверняка войну пережила. И Юру переживёт.  
Вырвавшись, Юра захлопнул дверь и отопнул сумку с вещами. Сначала мыть руки. Думать — потом.

 

Когда он убирал продукты в холодильник, телефон пиликнул. И ещё раз.  
«Смотри, какой!»  
Жеребец на фото и правда был хорош.  
«Папа купил», — пиликнуло снова. Юра усмехнулся, глянул на Джей-Джея, борющегося с плитой, и ответил: «Твой?»  
Ивонн отозвалась сразу: «Зачем мне, у меня Торнадо. Твой. Говорят, будущий олимпийский чемпион».


End file.
